


You Are The One (For Me)

by arifan07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arifan07/pseuds/arifan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glimpses into Clarke and Lexa's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One (For Me)

**_March 14, 2019_ **

_“Squeeze, Clarke,” the brunette smiled as she offered her girlfriend her hand, which Clarke grabbed without hesitation and held on to for dear life. “It’ll be over soon."  
_

_“Two hours isn’t soon, Lexa,” Clarke responded as she winced._

_Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke’s cheek, “I didn’t think doctors could be afraid of needles.”_

_“I’m not afraid of needles. I just don’t like my skin been pierced repeatedly,” the tattoo artist working on Clarke’s wrist chuckled and Lexa rolled her eyes. “What? You try getting a damn forest tattooed to your forearm!”_

_Lexa rubbed circles over Clarke’s knuckles, “This was your idea, baby. You drew it and decided that this is what you wanted.”_

_“I’m not regretting it. I want the tattoo, I just don’t want you mocking me through it,” Clarke pouted and Lexa couldn’t help the smile that crept unto her lips before she gently kissed the other girl’s lips._

_“I would never mock you, my love.”_

_“Yes you would. Trust me, I’m going to get my revenge next week when you get yours done.”_

_Lexa smiled, “I look forward to inking my skin with your name.”  
_

* * *

**_May 16, 2018_ **

_“Let’s go to the Netherlands,” Lexa said as she ran her foot along the soles of Clarke’s under the blanket.  
_

_The blonde looked up from her computer screen, “Why the Netherlands?”_

_Lexa shrugged, “I’ve always wanted to go and it’d be a great getaway for just the two of us.”_

_Clarke smiled, “I’d like that. We could go to the Rijksmuseum and the van Gogh Museum and to the Anne Frank House and just tour. Oh my gods and the food!”_

_Lexa smiled at how Clarke’s eyes lit up and how her foot was excitedly tapping away at her own under the blanket. She looked away to type on her computer and looked up at her girlfriend to say, “Happy birthday.”_

_Before Clarke could respond her computer chimed indicating a new email at Lexa’s indication she opened it and her face morphed from curiosity to surprise to joy. She calmly put her computer aside before reaching over to do the same with Lexa’s. When the electronics were properly stowed away she launched herself into Lexa’s lap and crashed their lips together._

_She pulled away slightly and Lexa saw the tears coating her eyes, “Lexa Woods, you are without a doubt the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world."  
_

_Lexa blushed and hid her face in Clarke’s neck, “I figured that you’d enjoy the break before we started grad school and working and the real world.”_

_Clarke lifted Lexa’s head, “What did I do to deserve you?”_

_With a shared smile their lips met again._

* * *

**_March 25, 2016_ ** _  
_

_A dark figure sidles up to the makeshift bar and sits beside the brooding brunette nursing a beer. Lexa glanced over to see a blonde order a beer from the ‘bartender’ before turning to look at her._

_When the bottle was delivered she asked, “Now who in their right mind would leave a pretty lady like you?” Lexa rolled her eyes and took another swig of her beer without saying anything. The blonde laughed, “I told her that was too forward.” Before she knew it a hand was intruding her line of sight and Lexa’s eyes followed the hand up to a smiling face and stunning blue eyes, “Hi, I’m Clarke.”_

_Lexa looked down at Clarke’s hand before grasping it, “Lexa.”_

_The blonde leaned closer, “You look like you could do with some fun, Lexa.” The brunette snorted and drank from her bottle again. “You wanna get out of here?”_

_Lexa looked back at those blue eyes and smirked, “And that’s not forward?”_

_Clarke smiled and shrugged, “Second time’s the charm.”_

_A small smile graced Lexa’s face for the first time in a whole week, “Okay, Clarke.” She watched Clarke’s smile grow wider and her eyes light up. It was beautiful but she was not about to fall in love with a one-night stand’s eyes. “So where are we going? My place or yours?”_

_Clarke grabbed her hand and laughed, as she led Lexa out the frat house while waving at a group of girls sitting in a corner, “No silly. We’re going to the park.” Lexa pulled back a little at her response, “What? I said you look like you need fun not to get laid, Lexa.”_

_The two spent the next two hours sitting on the swings at a park three blocks away simply talking about their lives and how they ended up in the bar._

_“How’d you know I got dumped?” Lexa asked kicking at the sand beneath her feet._

_Clarke twisted the swing she was sitting in so it spiraled out as she talked, “You have a tan – on your fourth finger. I thought you were married and recently divorced.”_

_Lexa shook her head, “Nope. Just wore a stupid promise ring for two and a half years before I walked in on my girlfriend fucking someone else.”_

_“Wow what a bitch,” Lexa laughed in agreement. Clarke dug her feet into the ground to stabilize herself before looking at Lexa “My ex cheated on me too. Actually no. My ex used me to cheat on his girlfriend.” She shrugged, “It all worked out though. We both dumped him and now she’s one of my closest friends.”_

_Lexa held up an imaginary glass, “Well, cheers to shitty exes.”_

_Clarke clinked her imaginary glass against Lexa’s, “And to new friends.”_

_Lexa went to bed that night thinking of the smile that Clarke gave her after saying that._

* * *

**_March 27, 2020_ **

_Clarke pushed through the door and toed her shoes off while dropping her backpack on the floor by the door. She knew she’d get chastised for it later but all she wanted was to take a shower and curl up beside her fiancée in their bed._

_Before her backpack hit the ground Lexa was in front of her with a cup of tea in one hand and a kiss on her lips. When they broke apart she looked at Clarke and saw the weariness etched all over her fiancée’s face. She ran her thumb over Clarke’s cheek, “I have a surprise that I think you’ll love.”_

_“Is it the bed?” Clarke asked taking the mug from Lexa’s hand and taking a sip._

_“No but we’ll get there soon.”_

_Lexa led Clarke through the living room and down the hall towards their bathroom. She pushed open the door to reveal the bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and lavender scented candles lending their aroma and light to the room._

_Clarke felt tears spring to her eyes and cupped Lexa’s smiling face before kissing her. “I swear, I’m going to marry you one day soon.”_

_Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around Clarke, being careful not to spill the hot tea, “I’ll hold you to that future Doctor Clarke Woods.”_

_Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s cheek, “We both know that you’ll be the one to change your name. I’m just saying, Lexa Griffin, JD has a really nice ring to it.”_

_Lexa took her tea from Clarke and pushed her into the bathroom, “Go relax.”_

_Clarke smiled and held on to Lexa’s hand, “Come with me.”_

* * *

  ** _December 16, 2019_ **

_“I love your eyes,” Clarke stopped walking and turned Lexa to face her. “They’re so beautiful and expressive and intense.” Clarke used her gloved hand to push Lexa’s beanie further up her forehead, “I love waking up before you and watching, waiting for you to open your eyes because it’s such an explosion of green and everything is so bright and colorful and at the same time my breath gets stolen like the first time I saw you.” Clarke ran her index finger down the length of Lexa’s nose, “I love waking up and seeing those wonderful eyes watching me. I love making you smile or laugh because your eyes show just how happy you are.” She pulled Lexa in for a kiss, their cold lips moving against each other. “I love drawing them. It’s so calming and frustrating at the same time. I’m able to close my eyes and see them so clearly and I can just draw but I can never get everything that they hold no matter how hard I try.” She wiped away the tear that had managed to roll down Lexa’s cheek in the frigid air. I love seeing you tell me how much you love me when words can’t do; I love how your eyes convey everything that you feel.” Clarke cupped both of Lexa’s cheeks, “I love how dazed you look and how glazed over they become when I straddle you and kiss you. I love when you look up at me from between my legs with so much love and passion and fire,” Lexa was sure she was sporting a prominent blush despite the freezing temperatures. “I love how dark they get when you’re angry about something. God I love the fire in your eyes! But I think what I love the most is something that I only see rarely every year and it’s how your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter because when spring comes around there’s one day that I wake up and everything is green again. The grass, the trees, and your eyes.”_

_Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, “You want to know what I love about you?” Clarke nodded and Lexa whispered against her lips, “Everything.”_

* * *

**_October 11, 2017_ **

_Lexacoon: Dinner and a movie tonight, babe?_

_Griffindor: Oh gods! Yes please. My place or yours?_

_Lexacoon: I’m in the library and will be for a while so yours. What do you want to eat tonight?_

_Griffindor: You_

_Lexacoon: I’m going to leave you one day._

_Griffindor: **kiss** you could never you love my charm_

_Lexacoon: Keep telling yourself that, babe. But seriously what do you want to eat?_

_Griffindor: Can we just get burgers and fries from that burger joint by the bookstore? I don’t think I’ll be up for anything more than that after this lab._

_Lexacoon: Okay, my love. I will get you burgers and fries and I’ll have the movie set up when you walk in and when the movie ends I’ll give you a massage._

_Griffindor: You. Are. The. Best. I love you so much._

_Griffindor: Lex?_

_Lexacoon: Yes?_

_Griffindor: Can you promise me something?_

_Lexacoon: …yes?_

_Griffindor: Do you promise that I will get to eat you out tonight no matter what happens?_

_Lexacoon: Uh, yes. Why would I need to promise that?_

_Griffindor: Because I want to watch Shrek again :D_

_Lexacoon: Clarke, no._

_Griffindor: Come on, Lex._

_Lexacoon: Clarke, we’ve watched that movie a million times!_

_Griffindor: Actually WE have only watched it 11 times. Tonight would make 12. Once for every month we’ve been dating. Please, Lexa. You know it’s my fave_

_Lexacoon: …_

_Griffindor: You know Shrek and Fiona gave ugly 6 year old me hope that one day I too would find true love. Now look at me! I’m hot and my girlfriend is even hotter. Like she’s ridiculously hot. So hot she should come with a warning. Please Lex!_

_Lexacoon: Flattery will get you nowhere, Clarke._

_Lexacoon: Your looks on the other hand…_

_Griffindor: Aw Lexy you’re the best!_

_Lexacoon: Fine. I’ll get you burgers and fries and have Shrek ready for you._

_Lexacoon: The things I do for love._

_Griffindor: And remember that I get to have you for dessert after #everythingiscomingupClarke_

_Lexacoon: You are so lame._

_Griffindor: But you love me_

_Lexacoon: This is true._

_Griffindor: Gotta go, babe. See you later and I love you :*_

_Lexacoon: I love you too :*_

* * *

**_September 9, 2016_ **

_Lexa smiled sadly when she saw Clarke sitting on the staircase with her back towards her and the party happening in the blonde’s apartment. Lexa mirrored Clarke’s position and took her hand, intertwining their fingers, “Now what’s a pretty lady like you doing out here all yourself?”_

_Clarke gave her a halfhearted smile, “Hey.”_

_“Hey.” Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and played with their interlocked fingers. “Everything okay?”_

_Clarke sighed, “I don’t know. No.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I ran into Finn today.”_

_Lexa felt a flash of anger flare inside her and felt her chest tighten, “Oh.”_

_Clarke used her finger to trace a vein up Lexa’s arm, “Yeah.”_

_“What happened?”_

_Clarke lifted her head and Lexa immediately missed the feeling of having her so close and the smell of her shampoo. “He basically cornered me and told me that what he did was stupid and wrong and that he loved me more than Ray but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that because they’d grown up together and she considered him family.”_

_“He went with the noble asshole route? Really? Please tell me you punched him in the face.”_

_“No,” Clarke laughed. “I told him to leave me alone because I’m done with him and that’s a chapter I never want to revisit. He couldn’t understand that he’s not what I want anymore.”_

_Lexa used a finger to gently turn Clarke’s face towards hers, “And what is it that you want now?”_

_Clarke locked eyes with Lexa, “I want – “_

_“Hey lovebirds come on in, Monty and Jasper are about to beat Ray and Bell at beer pong,” Octavia said popping her head out the door._

_At the sound of the other girl’s voice Lexa let her hand fall from Clarke’s face and watched as the blonde reluctantly dragged her eyes away to look at Octavia, “We’ll be there soon, O.”_

_“Don’t take too much time making out!” with that the brunette was back inside the apartment._

_When Clarke and Lexa turned their attention back to each other they were blushing. After a few moments of silence Clarke hugged the other girl and whispered, “Thank you, Lex.”_

_“For what?”_

_With a kiss to her cheek Clarke responded, “For being my best friend.”_

* * *

**_June 3, 2017_ **

_“Stop cheating, Lincoln!” Clarke shouted at the man that she had banished to the other end of the couch earlier._

_“I’m not cheating, Clarke,” he responded bewildered. “It was a fair tackle.”_

_“You bribed the ref,” Clarke responded as one of her players received the ball but quickly lost it again to Lincoln’s team._

_“How would I do that? It’s a video game,” Lincoln was exasperated by this point._

_“I don’t know but you found a way,” Clarke furiously pressed the buttons hoping her players would respond. “My players aren’t doing what I tell them to. This isn’t fair. I want a rematch.” The game ended and Clarke scowled as she looked at the ‘1-0’ that was displayed at the top of the screen. She made to throw the controller at her girlfriend’s brother but said girlfriend’s hand grabbed the controller before she could._

_Lexa sat on the back of the couch with Clarke sitting on the couch and between her legs. She looked at her brother, “I’ll play for Clarke in this round.”_

_Lincoln’s eyes widened and he yawned, “I don’t think I can play another round. I’m way too tired.”_

_Lexa cocked a brow, “Or you’re way too much of a wuss. What? You don’t want Clarke to know that your baby sister can beat you at a game of FIFA?”_

_Lincoln took up his controller once more, “Let’s go, Woods.”_

_“How badly should I beat you this time, Richards?”_

_The two fell into an almost dead silence for the whole duration of the game. The only time either spoke was to utter a curse at the other or at the referee. In twenty minutes Lincoln was rolling his eyes and throwing the controller unto the couch as Lexa leaned down for a kiss from her girlfriend._

_“Come on, Linc! Three zero isn’t as bad as the last time!”_

_“Don’t you worry, one day I’ll beat you,” Lincoln ruffled his sister’s hair as he walked past the two girls on his way out of the room._

_Clarke reached up and ran her hands along Lexa’s leg, “You okay?” Clarke turned to look up at the brunette, “You’ve been oddly quiet tonight.”_

_“I’m always quiet, Clarke.”_

_She turned around fully and held on to Lexa’s thighs, “Yes but you’re more broody than usual tonight.”_

_Lexa sighed and look down into Clarke’s eyes, “He’s moving out. He’s going back home and leaving me the apartment.”_

_Clarke furrowed her brows, “Why? When?”_

_Lexa looked away and turned her attention to the ceiling in an effort to prevent her tears from falling, “Next weekend. His dad’s really sick and so he’s moving in with him to help take care of him. Ever since my mom died Linc’s been paying someone to take care of him because Nate is one stubborn son of a bitch and he refuses to go into hospice care.”_

_Clarke rubbed Lexa’s thighs, “How do you feel about it?”_

_“About what? My brother moving out or my step-father being on death’s doorstep?”_

_“Both.”_

_The tears fell as she looked down at Clarke, “Pretty shitty.” Clarke nodded, “They’ve both been there since I was five. I know I call him Nate and stepfather but he’s my dad and he’s really the only one I know. My mom’s already dead and he’s about to go and because of it I’m losing Lincoln too.” She swiped at the tears falling down her cheek, “It’s just so fucking unfair.”_

_Clarke scooted over and gently pulled Lexa off the back of the couch, “I know baby but you know Lincoln will always be there for you even if you two aren’t living under the same roof.” She stroked Lexa’s back, “You know he loves you more than anything else and so does your dad.” Clarke pulled away and smiled softly at the girl in her arms, “And I know for certain that you have a girlfriend who is more than willing to spend every night here if you need the company.” Lexa sniffled and smiled before resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder._

_Neither girl said a word for a few minutes before Lexa spoke up, her voice slightly raw from her silent sobs, “Clarke?” the blonde hummed. “Do you want to move in with me?”_

_Clarke smiled and kissed the top of Lexa’s head, “I’d love to, baby.”  
_

* * *

  ** _August 12, 2025_ **

_"_ _I miss you,” Clarke pouted as she adjusted her head on the uncomfortable pillow._

_“I miss you too, baby,” Lexa responded looking at her wife through her phone’s screen. “Just two more days and then you’ll be back here where you belong.”_

_“I can’t wait.” Clarke flipped over unto her back, “Lex, I saw the program for this conference and it’s so boring. I never knew anyone could make surgery so boring!”_

_Lexa laughed, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”_

_“The worst part is that it starts at seven every day and ends at five for two days. Baby, I’m going to die. I’ll be coming back in a body bag. Please choose a nice coffin and just so you know, in my will everything goes to the dog.”_

_“Wow, rude. At least I gave you a third of everything and then the rest goes to the dog. I see where your priorities lie, Doctor Griffin-Woods,” Lexa mocked insult._

_Clarke laughed, “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that I love the dog more than you…mainly because he isn’t sassy, Lexa Griffin-Woods,” Clarke laughed again as Lexa stuck her tongue out. “I love you, Lex.”_

_Lexa smiled widely, “And I love you, Clarke.” She couldn’t help but smile even wider as Clarke yawned, “Go to bed, darling. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”_

_“Lex? Can you stay? I don’t want to fall asleep without you here,” Clarke said turning on her side with her eyes closed._

_“I’ll always be here, my love.”_

* * *

**_November 23, 2020_ **

_The room stood silent as the three women watched Jake Griffin take his final breath, silent tears streaming down all their face. Clarke, unable to watch any longer, broke away from the two women holding her and left the room. Lexa watched her leave but Abby held her hand to prevent her from following the blonde. A few minutes later Lexa excused herself telling Abby she needed the restroom but knowing her only intention was to find her fiancée. She did not care for the look that her future mother-in-law gave her when she took up her and Clarke’s jackets._

_Lexa found Clarke sitting outside the hospital on a bench, a lit cigarette between her fingers. She sat down next to the blonde, “Hey.” As expected Clarke did not respond so Lexa continued, “Don’t they teach you in med school that those are bad for you?” Lexa sighed and furrowed her brow as Clarke shook the ashes from the end of her cigarette. “You know I hate when –“_

_Clarke turned towards her furiously, “Spare me the lecture, Lexa. I know that you hate when I smoke. I know smoking is bad for me. And I know that smoking is the reason why my father is lying dead in a fucking hospital bed.” She got up and walked a few feet ahead of Lexa before taking another drag and stomping on her cigarette. She turned towards her fiancée, “I’m going home to get drunk. You can either stay or join me.”_

_Lexa rose from the bench and handed Clarke her jacket, “I know a bar a couple blocks from here that’s open until two if you wanna go.”_

_Clarke nodded and allowed Lexa to catch up to her before walking off._

_“One of us should text Abby to tell her where we’re going.”_

* * *

**_September 7, 2018_ **

_Sweat clung to their bodies as Lexa threw one half of her naked body over Clarke’s. Blonde and brown hair mixed when Lexa laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder feeling completely sated._

_One of Clarke’s hands is tangled in the brown mess of Lexa’s hair while the other roams her back, tracing the tattoo that she has memorized over many years. She turns her head and whispers, “I got you something…a gift.”_

_With her eyes closed Lexa smiled and responded, “You’re spoiling me, Clarke.”_

_“You deserve to be,” Clarke kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before reaching into the drawer beside the bed and pulling out a small dark green box. She placed the box on her chest, right in front of Lexa’s eyes._

_“Clarke?” was all Lexa could say, eyeing the box suspiciously._

_“It’s not an engagement ring, I promise.” She nudged the box closer to Lexa, “Open it.”_

_Lexa sat up and carefully opened the box to find a necklace inside. As she ran her finger over the stone she whispered, “Clarke.”_

_“Congrats on completing your first week of law school, Lex,” she brushed Lexa’s hair aside and reached up to press her lips against the other girl’s cheek._

_Lexa’s eyes were transfixed on the small forest green heart that was inlaid with a smaller gold heart held on a delicate gold chain. Clarke’s lips against her cheek made her turn her face towards her girlfriend, “Clarke, it’s beautiful.”_

_Clarke’s smile lit up her face, “I’m really glad you like it. I wanted to give you something special and I remembered that I had that pebble that I found on the beach in the Netherlands – the one that I said reminded me of your eyes. And then I was talking to Raven about it and she said she knew someone who could help as long as I had the design so I stayed up that night and drew something that I thought we’d both be happy with. I guess it’s about how we hold each other’s heart in our own…I don’t know really. But it’s simple and elegant and it’s so you and I love you.”_

_With each passing word of Clarke’s rant Lexa’s smile grew wider. When Clarke was finally finished and her eyes met Lexa’s again the brunette leaned down and captured Clarke’s lips in a kiss. “It’s perfect. You’re even more perfect and I love you so much, Clarke. Thank you.”_

_Clarke blushed and pulled Lexa in for another kiss._

* * *

**_January 4, 2020_ **

_Lexa’s favorite thing about waking up with the sun was watching how it hit Clarke’s hair as it streamed through the gaps of the blinds covering the window. Clarke was an angel – a stubborn, fiery, quick-witted, compassionate, loving, and effervescent angel. As Lexa, with her back against the headboard, watched Clarke sleep and watched as the sunlight bounced off blonde hair to form a halo around her angel she could feel her heart swell with happiness and pride._

_Growing up was hard. Her father had left when she was seven months old, promising her mother that he would find a job and be back soon to move them out of the dumped they lived in. Two months later he died in a construction accident. Her mother never fully recovered and died heartbroken when Lexa was fourteen. Even after marrying Nate Richards and moving in with him and his son, Lincoln, Lexa still saw the ghost of the father she never knew haunting her mother. Over the years Lincoln had become her best friend and took it on himself to give her support system after her mother died. With that support system came Anya, Lincoln’s only cousin who had also become Lexa’s only cousin. The three became inseparable in the two years before Lincoln and Anya left for college. Then came Costia and with her a host of drunken nights, sexual encounters, and bad decisions. The girl was beautiful and the only person who did not make fun of her or ignore her for being gay. They dated for four years. At half-way mark – on the day she left for college – Costia gave her a promise ring and she wore it until the day she went home to surprise her girlfriend and found her completely naked on her couch sitting on another girl’s face. Lexa threw the ring at her and went home to Nate, Lincoln, and Anya. The next day she was on a plane headed back to school._

_Then came Clarke like a ray of sunshine and a hurricane all at once. Their meeting at Lincoln’s frat’s party had been fortuitous and at the same time the best thing that had happened to Lexa in a long time. Clarke had come out of nowhere and turned her life upside down. They were friends first. There was no room for anything else with them both coming off bad breakups. They were friends and Lexa loved it but wanted more. Summer came and they called and texted each other every day and every day Lexa fell more and more in love with the girl who took her to a park one Friday night. September came around and they were still friends. It was not until the end of October when a frustrated Raven told them to kiss and get it over with. After Raven left and in the silence of the night they kissed. Lexa lost sleep for the next two days thinking about that kiss. They went on two dates in the next week and have been together since. Ever since she has been Clarke’s and Clarke has been hers._

_Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed as she was pulled into consciousness. She turned her head away from the sun that had slanted lower and was shining over her eyes. Lexa chuckled and felt Clarke’s hand swat her leg under the covers. The blonde turned her head towards Lexa and the source of her discomfort and popped an eye open before closing it again to the blinding sun. She scooted over and placed her head and half of her body in Lexa’s lap before using one hand to guide Lexa’s hand to her hair. Lexa smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s golden mane. When she sat up again Clarke burrowed herself further into Lexa and placed a kiss on her abdomen._

_“Clarke?” Lexa called softly while running her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Her response was hummed. “Marry me.” Clarke leaned back and Lexa was greeted with the blue eyes of the woman she loved. Clarke’s eyes roamed Lexa’s face before landing on green again. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.” She took Clarke’s hand and ran her fingers over the tattoo that Clarke wore with pride on her wrist. “Four years ago you came into my life at a difficult time…when I didn’t know how to trust or how to love and you showed me how to do both those things again. You stood by me when things got hard, when my dad died, when I didn’t know how I was going to go to law school, when I didn’t know if I was going to finish law school. You were there through the good and the bad and I know for a fact that I’m stronger with you by my side. I am dedicating the rest of my life and everything I have and am to you, Clarke Griffin. I fall more in love with you every single morning and I want that forever. I –“_

_Clarke sat up and cupped Lexa’s face, kissing her hard before she was able to say anything else, “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Alexandria Woods.” Lexa felt tears fall from her eyes and Clarke kissed her again. When they broke apart Clarke’s smile took her breath away and she leaned in to kiss her fiancée once again. Clarke pushed on Lexa’s shoulders to stop the kiss and smiled at her sweetly, “Lex? Can we go ring shopping today.”_

_“We can do whatever you like, sweetheart.”_

_Clarke squealed and kissed her again, “Engagement sex and then ring shopping.”_

* * *

**April 8, 2027**

“You did great, baby,” Lexa cooed as she wiped the sweat from Clarke’s forehead. “I’m so so proud of you.” Clarke lolled her head towards Lexa and reached for the brunette’s hand, which she brought to her lips. “I love you so much, Clarke.” The tears welled in her eyes and Clarke brought her hand towards her wife’s face to wipe them away before bringing their lips together briefly. Lexa pulled back and smiled happily at her wife lying in a hospital bed while brushing away the strands of hair that had come loose from Clarke’s braid.

A knock on the door brought them out of their reverie. Two nurses filed in, each with a bundle in her arms. The first of the two looked up at the smiling women, “Your sons, Doctor and Mrs. Griffin-Woods, are both clean and completely health. You’ll be able to take them home today.” The nurses handed the babies over to their mothers. They thanked the nurses and the women left leaving the family of four to bask in their joy and love.

Lexa looked down at her son who was sleeping peacefully and felt her tears return, “They’re so tiny, Clarke.” She looked over at her smiling wife for a second before her eyes returned to the baby in her arms, “And so cute.” Lexa gently ran her hand over the blonde hair on the baby’s head, “Clarke, I like Jake and Nate – well Jacob and Nathaniel.”

Clarke looked up at her, “Yeah?” Lexa nodded. Clarke looked down at the baby in her arms, “Hi, baby. Do you want to be Jake or Nate?” The child opened his eyes at the sound of his mother’s voice and Clarke gasped drawing Lexa’s attention. Looking into the baby’s blue eyes she whispered, “Jake.”

“That means you’re Nate, little buddy. Welcome to the world Jake and Nathaniel Griffin-Woods.” The women switched babies and Lexa watched as Jake’s eyes roamed her face just as Clarke’s does sometimes before he closed his eyes again. Lexa smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss Clarke’s temple. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me the perfect family.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from listening to Ed Sheeran's 'Wake Me Up' so thanks to Ed and to you for reading.
> 
> Also, Clarke's tattoo is based on Kyle Krieger's forearm tat.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
